A Flock of Sheep
by Tiger-demon
Summary: Well, it is sorda gruesome, i mean, if you gots a bad stomach don't read it, oh and there's a lot of language... But it's coming out pretty well
1. Default Chapter

Flock of Sheep  
  
I don't (unfortunately) own anything in this story, other then one special appearance made by one of my own "created" characters.  
  
This is really action paced, and VERY gruesome at points, so if you get easily "sick-to-the-stomach" stop reading this NOW.  
  
So here's chapter one:  
  
Inuyasha looked up, his long silver hair rolling off his shoulder. It was against regulations to where your hair as long as he did, but being the General's son and all, there were some exceptions for him. He checked his MA5B assault rifle, just to make sure it was fully loaded, there had been recent muggings in this area of town. That was another one of Inuyasha's "exceptions"; he was aloud to carry his gun anywhere. He personally hated the army, but it made his father happy, and after his mother's gruesome death, his dad needed all the cheering up he could get. Inuyasha straightened out his uniform again, not wanting to look sloppy, as he entered the training facility's main gate. 'Dam officer' Inuyasha thought 'sleeping off the night...' he looked up at the moon and grinned, he loved the night. But his grin suddenly disappeared, as his ultra-sensitive hearing picked up a strange noise from the nearby crates. "Hey, is someone over there?" Inuyasha asked looking over the crates. A boy Inuyasha's age looked up at him, and froze. "This is a restricted area... are you personnel?" Inuyasha asked, suspicious.  
  
"No... but I got... lost... while... walking my dog!" The boy answered, a little nervous, his orangey hair bouncing on every syllable.  
  
"Where's your dog?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the boy.  
  
"He's right here!" The boy grinned and threw sand in Inuyasha's face, blinding him, and ran off.  
  
"He's gonna regret that!" Inuyasha growled, and ran after the boy. The boy was extremely fast, even for Inuyasha, who was half dog-demon. The boy jumped the fence and ran into the dark shadows of the street. "Dammit, lost him..." Inuyasha growled, and headed to HQ, for debriefing.  
  
**************** ********************* ******************** ***********  
  
The next day, Inuyasha was walking his shift; it was morning, around 12 or 1 o' clock. When he heard the same noise he heard last night. He looked behind the crates and saw the boy toying with a MA2B assault rifle [A/N: a smaller version of a MA5B].  
  
"I thought I told you this was a restricted area..." Inuyasha growled, still looking over the crates.  
  
"Ya, well, I liked it so much here, I figured I'd come back..." The boy nodded.  
  
"Oh, did you rea-" Both Inuyasha and the boy spun around and looked at where the side of the building had once been.  
  
"What the hell?" The boy asked, staring at the huge hole in the wall, and the huge, muscular arm coming out of it, the arm was covered in a dark gooey substance. A few soldiers tried firing at it, but the bullets just flew off it, then Petty officer second-class Hojo Mitania [A/N: I don't remember his last name, don't get pissed] started firing at it. The arm flew out, grabbed Petty officer Mitania, and a huge head flew out of the hole. The mouth covering his entire body, and then ripping him from limb to limb, blood flying everywhere, and his screams were only heard by the soldiers by the beast, and Inuyasha and the boy.  
  
"Oh god..." Inuyasha gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome Higurashi took a long stare out her bedroom window, bored as hell. Then the phone rang, and Kagome answered it.  
  
"Hi, can I speak to Kagome?" It was Kagome's best friend, Sango Takientae.  
  
"Hi Sango, ugh, please tell me you have some good news..." Kagome moaned.  
  
"Uh... you wanna come over?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure..." Kagome answered and hung the phone up. "Mom! I'm going to Sango's! I might not be home for dinner!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Alright honey! Have a good time!" Her mom called out. Kagome simply nodded and walked outside, hopped on her bike, and headed for Sango's.  
  
Sango's place was not far from the army training facility; Kagome figured she could say hi to her boyfriend, Hojo before she went to Sango's place. She smiled, they had known each for a year, and finally Hojo had asked her out a month ago. But when she stopped, it was not at all what she had in mind; there was her boyfriend, with 20 or so other soldiers, firing wildly at a huge arm, sticking out of the wall. The arm flew out grabbed her boyfriend, and the biggest head ever popped out of the hole, and swallowed her boyfriend whole. She could here his bones crack as she watched blood flow from the monsters mouth, her boyfriend's blood.  
  
Kagome peddled as hard as she could to her friend's house, tears in her eyes. When she reached it, she told her best friend everything. Sango stared at her wide eyed.  
  
"We're gonna need some protection, follow me!" Sango gulped and ran down her basement stairs. When they reached the bottom Sango broke a case open and pulled out two pump-action shot-guns. She handed one to Kagome, as she heard her mother scream upstairs. They ran up, only to see Sango's mom on the floor, a puddle of blood next to her. Sango knelt down and said a few words. She finally looked up, rage in her eyes. It was pay-back time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh god..." Inuyasha gasped, took his MA5B off safety, and blew the hell out of the creature. The thing dropped, and just got back up again. "What the hell!?" Inuyasha yelled, and the thing got up and began moving towards the two boys. The red-headed boy handed Inuyasha some clips of ammo.  
  
"Armour piercing rounds..." The boy simply said, and fired away. This time, when the thing dropped, it didn't get up again. "... they supposedly work better... and by the by, I'm Tai..." Tai nodded and began searching the dead bodies for ammo, the rest of the soldiers, including Inuyasha, followed. 


	2. All hell breaks loose

A flock of Sheep Ch.2 "All hell breaks loose"  
  
Inuyasha looked up into the sun's glare, shading his eyes. This wasn't going well, but the boy, Tai, had proved to be a first-class soldier, himself. Inuyasha glanced around at his fellow soldiers, out of 20 that they had started with, only10 were left. "Damn monsters..." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"God damn them beasts from hell!" piped up an Irish soldier.  
  
A wave of uneasiness seeped through the men, as a low rumbling sounded through the concrete jungle of the city, which most of was rubble by now. Inuyasha turned as a soldier screamed, his mouth spluttering blood as a muscular arm ripped through his stomach. Inuyasha watched in horror as the soldier's intestines stretched out of his body, blood slowly dripping. The soldier closest to the man was the fastest to react, he grabbed his sniper rifle, and flipped it so it was pointing at the monster's head, but the weapon the weapon was too slow, and before he managed to pull the trigger, six bloody fingers tore his face of leaving no skin, as the blood flew from his face, and he dropped, still screaming as the monster stepped on his squirming body, silencing the soldier. Tai quickly drew his weapon, filling the monster with lead, and Inuyasha followed his lead, grinding his teeth, and focused on his enemy.  
  
Sango stood at her doorway, tears slowly dripping from her eyes, as Kagome walked up behind her.  
  
"She's gone... she didn't even know what they were..." Sango growled slowly, staring at the ground.  
  
"We'll get them, Sango, don't worry..." Kagome grimaced "... We'll avenge your mother's death..." Sango nodded, stepping down the bloody front steps of her house. They had already made sushi out of the monsters that attacked Sango's home. But what Kagome didn't mention, was that she wanted her own revenge... for what happened to her beloved...  
  
Inuyasha stared at the blood strewn bodies, lying on the pavement. It was only him and Tai left. All the other's died in the fight. He glanced at Tai. "So we keep going?" Inuyasha asked. Tai nodded, getting up. The two walked through the dark alleyway, each supporting the other as they limped a bit closer to the two people, who would save their lives...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- Tiger: Sorry for the short chapter, but I was in kinda a hurry, so... Anyway, my next chapter will to look forward to! Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Tai meet. And they also meet someone else... Someone that Inuyasha knows very well... 


End file.
